Electron devices employing ballistic transport of electrons are known in the art. However, known prior art devices suffer from a number of shortcomings. Prior art vacuum tube devices are large and not integrable. Recently developed field emission electron devices require very high electric fields and very small features on the order of a few hundreds of angstroms to achieve the very high electric fields. Planar field emission electron devices, known in the art, require sub-micron (less than 0.05 micron) electrode feature sizes to enable device operation.
Accordingly there exists a need for an electron device which overcomes at least some of the shortcomings of the prior art.